Many golfers prefer to brush clean the face of the golf club about to be used, as clean clubs can allow for better and more accurate shots. Many brushes are attached to the golfer's golf bag or are kept in the golfer's pocket. The present invention features a novel brush system attached to a golfer's shoes for cleaning golf clubs. The system of the present invention eliminates the need for the golfer to leave his stance, which can save time and help with muscle memory.